1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of diaper dispensing units for use in a nursery area with infants or extremely small children, and more particularly to a unit designed to dispense various sizes of disposable diapers and provide a disposal unit in conjuction therewith.
2. Description Of The Related Art
It is necessary in the course of a given day for a parent or baby sitter to frequently have to change the diaper of an infant or small child. During this operation, the soiled diaper must be removed and disposed of, the child must be cleaned, certain skin care products such as lotions and powders may have to be used, all while being in close contact with the child so as to insure the child's safety. With the advent of disposable diapers, this operation usually includes having to remove diapers from large cardboard boxes on the floor which is both cumbersome and inconvenient. The inconvenience and other problems are only compounded when parents have several children to tend. A single unit to be used in a nursery or other similar area that could dispense one or more sizes of disposable diapers, provide a sanitary and odor-free disposal unit and be conveniently located to the changing area would be a great help to parents and others who must frequently change the diapers of infants and small children.
While applicants are not aware of any devices in the related areas of the art, they are aware of several devices designed to dispense flat objects. One of these devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,898 issued to Larson on Sept. 26, 1967. Larson shows a hygenic pad to be used by men following urination to avoid soiling their clothes or themselves. Larson discloses the hygenic pad and a means for dispensing such pads. The dispenser comprises a unit having an open vertical face with a number of tabs extending therefrom. The tabs are connected to the hygenic pads which are kept inside. A small slot is provided at the bottom of the dispensing unit to permit one pad to slide through while retaining the pads above them in their stacked position. After use, the pad may be disposed of in an open container having a trap door below. The unit is hung on a wall in a private or public restroom and, after a number of pads have been disposed of in the disposal recepticle, it is emptied by opening a trap door on the bottom. The device disclosed by Larson does not show any means for adjusting the dispensing portion of the unit for different size pads. In light of the design used for the unit, there would be no suggestion of teaching that adjustability of the size would be necessary. In addition, the lower receptacle portion is open to the air, a condition that would prove undesirable for disposing soiled diapers. Additionally, it seems unlikely that the areas of art, the hygenic pad art and the diaper art, are closely enough related to suggest any teaching across the fields.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,325 issued to Pawlowski et al. on Oct. 9, 1979, a receptacle is disclosed which is designed to dispense relatively flat, rectangular articles. The dimensions of the side walls are such that the articles in stacked array assume an angular position in the carton. The bottom-most article partially protrudes through a dispensing slot provided in a side wall. Removal of the article through the slot permits the succeeding article to drop and tilt into the partially protruding position through the slot. In the Pawlowski device, great care must be taken to make sure that the dimensions of the stacking area are precise with respect to the articles to be dispensed, since the thickness of the article determines how many articles will protrude from the slot provided therein. In addition, the slot must be of a size so that the first article protrudes, while the second is held in position above. There is no teaching or suggestion in the Pawlowski patent of providing any sort of disposal unit, much less a disposal unit that will provide an airtight and convenient airtight disposal section. There is additionally no suggestion of adjustable slots. The device in Pawlowski was developed for dispensing articles such as tea bags, an area of art extremely remote from that of dispensing and disposal of diapers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,371,331 issued to Swift on Mar. 15, 1921 shows a carton support adapted for supporting cardboard cartons containing a stack of drinking cups. The carton used in dispensing the cups is a generally rectangular box with a slot 12 cut in the bottom. A single drinking cup may be removed therefrom and the stack moves down one providing a drinking cup for use by the next user. Once again, no means for adjusting the dimensions of the dispensing carton or slot are provided, nor are they suggested in any way. Additionally, no airtight disposal unit is suggested or shown by Swift. As with the Pawlowski patent, the intended area of use is so remote from that of diaper dispensing and disposal that applicants do not consider the Swift patent of particular relevance.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,018,011 issued to Shank on Feb. 20, 1912 shows a towel cabinet designed to dispense towels and to provide means for advancing one towel after another within reach of the user. Shank provides a cabinet designed to hold a stack of towels which are dispensed one at a time by moving a lever to bring the towel out into the reach of the user. The device disclosed by Shank is considerably more complex than required or shown by the applicants. For example, each of the towels must be placed in a carton or box to be properly dispensed. As with the other patents cited by the applicants, no teaching or suggestion is made with respect to an airtight disposal unit in close proximity to the dispensing means. Additionally, applicants believe that the towel cabinet dispensing art is considered to be remote from the diaper dispensing and disposal art and therefore the Shank patent is of questionable relevance with respect to the applicants' invention.